<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vital Testing Apparatus Destroyed by jademark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662912">Vital Testing Apparatus Destroyed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark'>jademark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friends (TV), Portal (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, WTF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"GLadOs joins the friends as a roommate. Nobody wants GLadOs as a roommate except Ross, who tries to be extra romantic."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vital Testing Apparatus Destroyed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is from a series of ficlets inspired by strange prompts from my sister, Pronkbaggins. This is also meant to take place after "The One Where Chandler Destroys Life" and "Ruber Joins Friends as a Main Character" for more context but reading those beforehand isn't necessary.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
"Hey guys," Phoebe entered Monica and Rachel's apartment. "Mind if I hang out for a bit? Work really got on my nerves today."</p><p>"Of course," Rachel said from the table. "We're just getting dinner ready." </p><p>"Who's that?" Phoebe nodded at the massive white robot attached to the ceiling. Its rectangular head turned and the yellow light in the middle squinted and opened back up like an eye. </p><p>"Is this a friend of yours?" The robot asked in a melodic voice. </p><p>"Yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. After Chandler took all our jobs, we needed to get a new roommate," Rachel shrugged. "This is GlaDOS. She accepted the offer immediately." </p><p>"Well, the freaking problem with that," Monica thrusted the door open in attempt to leave her room, "is that she keeps rearranging the dang furniture. And how she does it, I don't know." </p><p>"Monica, she can hear you," Rachel turned back to face Monica.</p><p>"Really? She can? Well, good," Monica glared directly at GlaDOS. Monica glanced behind her and stormed over to the wall, climbed over to the couch, and removed a camera attached to the wall. "Where do these keep coming from?" </p><p>"Vital testing apparatus destroyed," GLaDOS sang. Monica left the apartment without another word.</p><p>"Sounds like Monica's not on board with this," Phoebe took a seat. </p><p>"She thought I was getting a cleaning robot. I didn't really tell her everything," Rachel sighed.  "And I mean, GLaDOS does keep rearranging the furniture, and I thought that was for cleaning purposes too. And she does watch us maneuver around the couches and congratulate us when we're done. And it keeps getting harder to move around everything every day, and now there's this glowing blue oval in the wall and an orange one near my bedroom that I refuse to get near. But I mean, she does pay her rent on time." </p><p>"She sounds more pleasant than Ruber." </p><p>"He took forever to get rid of. I still find chicken feathers in the corners from time to time." </p><p>Phoebe glanced at GlaDOS, who was observing them. "So what's with the decor, GLaDOS? Do you just really like cameras?"</p><p>"You could say that," GLaDOS said.  </p><p>"So what is this, anyway? A new lamp?" Phoebe approached the blue portal. She stepped through it and came out next to Rachel's room. </p><p>"Whoa!" Phoebe looked back. She reentered into the kitchen through the orange portal. Rachel watched with wide eyes. </p><p>"Excellent," Glados whirled around to face Phoebe. "You are getting through these tasks at a phenomenal rate. Allow me some time to compile some notes about this environment now. Enjoy some rest. There will be cake after the next test."  </p><p>"Uh," Rachel said. </p><p>"Hey guys," Ross entered the apartment with a bouquet of flowers, craning his neck to get a look at GLaDos. "Is GLaDOS here?"</p><p>"Where else would she be? She's rooted to the ceiling," Rachel got up to meet him at the door. "Who are those flowers for?" </p><p>"Uh, it's just a 'welcome' present," Ross said. </p><p>"Right. The third one? I mean, seriously, Ross, what are your preferences in women?" Rachel scoffed. </p><p>"Uh. Well I'll see you guys later. I'll just... leave these here," Ross placed the flowers at the doorstep. </p><p>Rachel sighed and closed the door. </p><p>"He's not really my type," GLaDOS chimed. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>